starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
2500
January Note: The January dates stem from dates present in the cut mission Biting the Bullet. While the events were transposed to later in the year, the prior missions have had their dates given based on the original context. *'January 1': A Sons of Korhal team led by Captain Jim Raynor rescues the crew of the Norad II from the zerg when it was downed on Antiga Prime. General Edmund Duke of Confederate Alpha Squadron agrees to side with the Sons of Korhal in exchange for a place in Arcturus Mengsk’s cabinet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. *'January 2': In response to Duke’s defection, the Confederacy fake a report by Michael Liberty, claiming that Duke and Alpha Squadron have been brought under control of the Sons of Korhal by “mind control drugs”, the result of indiscriminate spraying that has left hundreds of civilians dead. The Confederate Army and Colonial Fleet arrive on Antiga Prime and begin a blockade of the system.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. *'January 3': Mengsk makes a pirate broadcast in which he condemns the Old Families and Constantino Terra in particular. Simultaneously, Sons of Korhal rebels destroy a 428 hoverbike plant belonging to Terra in the Palombo Valley, courtesy of explosives. Their sites of location are so precise that it has to be an inside job. *'January 4': Nova Terra celebrates her 15th birthday. On the same night, the Confederate report airs, along with Nova being told that she’s being sent to Tyrador IX as part of the Old Families’ attempt to keep their children safe from rebel and alien attacks. Despite her protests, all the members of her family apart from Edward Peters (her mother’s jig) support the move. *'January 5': The Confederacy begins its attack to reclaim Antiga Prime. In light of the devastation, Constantino Terra considers the matter of Nova's trip to Tyrador IX as no longer being an issue open to discussion. *'January 7': Nova and Morgan Calabas, along with numerous other children of the Old Families, wait to be shipped up to orbit to be taken to Tyrador IX. While waiting to depart, Nova’s telepathy picks up conflict at the Terra Skyscraper, namely feelings of pain, rage and fear emanating from her family. Knowing that they’re in trouble, she gets off the puddle-jumper and catches a cab back to the skyscraper, the feelings getting worse. She arrives back at the skyscraper to find her family being killed by a group of rebels, Peters among them. Through a combination of fear and emotional trauma, Nova lets loose her psionic powers, killing hundreds. *Other attacks on the Old Families are carried out simultaneously. However, none are as successful as the one on the Terras. *Within hours the Tarsonis Police Force has cordoned off a four block area surrounding the Terra Skyscraper, wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian among them (due to it being a psionic attack). Realizing that Nova must have been responsible due to the nature of Peters’ betrayal and the fact that she’s neither here or on the way to Tyrador IX, Kelerchian determines she must be a telepath, and an extremely powerful one at that. For his efforts, he’s charged with tracking her down. *'January 10': Nova regains consciousness in The Gutter, the desperately poor criminal-run portion of Tarsonis City, her memory slowly coming back to her. She’s accosted by two hoodlums but manages to psionically stun them, albeit losing consciousness in the process. Markus Ralian, the underboss of Fagin's Crime Syndicate, abducts her and imprisons her in his apartment. *Kelerchian contacts those en route to Tyrador IX, to see if Nova is on the ship. *As night falls, crime lord Fagin goes about business as usual, namely beratement, execution and promotion. Markus Ralian informs him of the events concerning Nova and how she’s at his apartment. Fagin, much to Ralian’s frustration (Nova Terra’s telepathy has been freaking him out), tells him to bring her in tomorrow. The result is that Ralian has to deal with the freakiness that telepathy brings, not to mention that she’s lost the will to live. *'January 11': Kelerchian interrogates Clara Terra as to whether she’s seen her sister. Her (eventual) answer being in the negative, the same result being with everyone else he’s interviewed, Kelerchian realizes that Nova isn’t among any of the Old Families and has perhaps run as far away from her life as possible. In essence, that means she’s in the Gutter. *Nova is brought to Fagin, once again demonstrating her telepathic abilities and self-destructive nature. Fagin isn’t shaken and, after failing to secure her allegiance, lets Nova go, willing to let her experience the hell of the Gutter so that she comes crawling back to him. Regardless, Nova settles by a dumpster and waits to die from starvation. *Kelerchian sees officer Larry Fonseca and tells him about Nova, giving a list of possible signs that could indicate her presence. Fonseca agrees to keep a lookout. *'January 12': Waking up with a rumbling stomach, Nova realizes that dying via starvation isn’t as easy as she once thought. *'January 13': By this stage, the Sons of Korhal have basically taken Antiga Prime. *A stray cat who rummages through the dumpster for food decides that Nova makes good company. *'January 14': Tenilee, one of Fagin's criminals, begins work in O’Callaghan. *'January 15': Nova names the cat “Pip” after the Siamese cat she once owned. *The classical music group called ‘Warp Drive’ gives a performance at Waits Amphitheatre, playing to a full house. *'January 16': UNN reports on Antiga Prime. The Confederate government uses it to encourage people to enlist. *Clara Terra delivers a speech in a press conference, thanking people for consoling her in her “terrible moment of grief” concerning the death of the bulk of her family assuring that she and her fiancé Milo Kusinis intend to go along with her wedding as planned. She makes it sound as if Nova died in the attack. *Waking up at night, Nova decides to get some food, not knowing that Fagin is watching her via the traffic sensors. Coming across a news vendor, she sees her sister’s televised speech, which makes it seem that she’s dead too. Enraged, she lashes out with her telekinesis, destroying the holo. Unfortunately this is in sight of all those present, including the store’s owner Martina Dharma. Not wanting any trouble she runs off, coming onto Gladstone Way. Entering a bodega owned by Terrence she uses her psionic powers to scare the owner into giving her food and drink, for both herself and Pip. *Fagin contacts ‘The Pitcher’—his top hitman. *After waiting for two hours, Kelerchian is able to see his superior Ilsa Killiany, confronting her as to why Clara Terra is declaring that Nova is dead. After pointing out certain facts and reminding Kelerchian where his loyalties lie, Killiany gives her reasons and returns to watching the holo. *'January 17': Nova wakes up in the early morning and is confronted by ‘The Pitcher.’ Ignoring her warnings he advances, forcing Nova to fry his brain with her psionic powers. Realizing how deadly she can be and that Fagin won’t give up, she sets off to kill him. Seeing that Nova is on her way, Fagin calls all his supporters to his side. *Kelerchian interrogates Dharma as to Nova’s actions, managing, after some considerable effort, to get the woman to stop babbling and tell him which way Nova ran. He contacts Sergeant Volmer of the Tarsonis Police Force for the traffic feeds but finds that they’ve been erased as they don’t have the space to store them indefinitely. *Nova easily makes it to Fagin, bypassing his supporters, but is brought to her knees by a psi-screen, along with Fagin's threats to murder children if she does not submit. She ends up working for him, her psionic powers useless against the crime lord. Unknown, Early in the Year *An insurrection on Brontes IV comes to an end. The end comes after mid-January but before the Fall of Tarsonis. March *Andrea Tygore has a heart attack. *His search for Nova getting nowhere, Malcolm Kelerchian begins drinking heavily. May *Fagin’s hab suppliers on Halcyon cut him off. June *Clara Terra marries Milo Kusinis. *Delta Squadron arrives at Antiga Prime, blockading the SOK position. Sarah Kerrigan and Michael Liberty succeed in planting a psi emitter in the Delta Squadron base camp, luring thousands of zerg to the planet, supplementing the ones that are already there. Confederate forces are either wiped out or are forced to retreat to Halcyon. Protoss ships arrive shortly afterwards and engage the zerg in space combat. **In the last hours of the planet, Raynor leads a mission to save some colonists, aided by Tassadar. They succeed and the Sons of Korhal depart the planet for Tarsonis.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4.StarCraft Hidden Missions In the wake of the evacuation, Mengsk sends out a message to all the remaining terran worlds. Not long after this, the protoss sterilize the planet. *The Sons of Korhal take control of the Terran Confederacy world of Atticus Minor. The planet is then invaded by the zerg, which the Sons of Korhal engage in combat with. **Confederate official Tamsen Cauley dispatches the War Pigs, a band of indentured soldiers, to kill Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor. The attempt is a failure.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).According to StarCraft comic author Simon Furman, this battle takes place during or shortly after the battle of Antiga Prime. Simon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-06-10. StarCraft # 1 - Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-06-10. **Cauley replaces the War Pigs with his new, upgraded Cerberus Program. **Cauley betrays the War Pigs at Tyrador VIII, but they escape. They vow to separate from each other and hide. Fall of Tarsonis *The Sons of Korhal arrive at Tarsonis. *Ghost Program Director Ilsa Killiany summons Malcolm Kelerchian to account for his inability to find Nova. Claiming that he’d need an army to do so he’s given such a thing, namely the 22nd Confederate Marine Division (aka the “Annihilators”) under Major Esmerelda Ndoci. Soon after he’s contacted by Officer Larry Fonseca, who tells him that a "blonde" has been seen working for Fagin. Kelerchian heads off to Fonseca’s apartment in order to get more info, hoping that he can come up with a plan that doesn’t involve Ndoci wiping out the entire Gutter. **Business as usual occurs at Fagin’s place, or at least what has become usual for the last six months-subordinates are executed, Nova freaks out Markus Ralian with her telepathy, along with Kehl, etc. Unable to take it Ralian heads home, taking Kehl with him. **Fonseca tells Kelerchian about Fagin, about how he runs the Gutter. **Ralian contacts Sergeant Morwood about Fagin, realizing that the psi screen he’s been wearing for the last six months is eating away at his brain (it shouldn’t be worn for more that seven hours at a time), thus explaining the psychosis. He resolves to see Fagin about it. **Kelerchian and the Annihilators board a transport vessel at Holyktown. They fly to the Gutter. Kelerchian enters Fagin's headquarters, hoping to persuade him to give up Nova. Fagin, having gone insane, refuses. Nova comes out to see and, taking advantage of Fagin’s distraction, telekinetically controls Markus Ralian to shoot his boss. She reads Kelerchian’s mind about the Ghost Program and accepts, wanting to have her memories erased. **The Sons of Korhal breach the planet's orbital defenses and teams are sent planetside. The SOK places psi emitters in centers of Confederate power, luring billions of zerg to the planet. This action alienates some of Arcturus Mengsk's closest supporters.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. **The Annihilators are ordered by General Ledbetter to extract Nova by any means necessary. They bring the building down in their rampage, killing Ralian and severely injuring Kelerchian. Nova forces the Annihilators to rescue Kelerchian and take them with her. **The zerg arrive at Tarsonis. **During the chaos, musician Starry Lace is infected with a strange parasite by the zerg.Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. **The zerg quickly overrun the Confederacy’s defenses and proceed to lay waste to its urban and industrial centres.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. **Confederates evacuate from Osborne Port. *The protoss arrive at Tarsonis and proceed to engage the zerg. Fearing that the Confederates will be able to escape, Arcturus Mengsk sends Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan planet-side to engage them. Raynor and Liberty attempt to go after her, but are slowed down by General Edmund Duke, gloating at the chance to use this "mutiny" against them. They manage to get past him though. *Protoss, zerg and SOK forces duke it out above the planet as Raynor and Liberty reach New Gettysburg, after hearing Kerrigan’s request for an evac due to zerg forces overrunning their positions. They’re able to save some of the soldiers, both SOK and Confederate, but Kerrigan is MIA, presumed dead. In reality, she’s captured by the zerg and entombed in a chrysalis. *Raynor breaks away from the Sons of Korhal, his forces taking out the Ion Cannon, thus allowing them to escape.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Liberty meanwhile goes freelance, determined to get the real story out. Restructuring *A new cerebrate is created by the Overmind to watch over the chrysalis. Under the tutelage of fellow cerebrates Daggoth and Zasz, it deals with some Omega Squadron remnants.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. *Raynor's Raiders "raid" the Dylarian Shipyards, acquiring a number of Terran Dominion vessels along with the Hyperion. The Dominion thus suffers its first major defeat-even before its official formation. *Arcturus Mengsk officially declares the Terran Dominion, inaugurated as Emperor Arcturus I. *The Dominion transports a number of refugees to Ursa. Malcolm Kelerchian awakens on the Pasteur. He is debriefed by Director Kevin Bick, head of the Dominion's version of the Ghost Program. Battles of Char and Aiur *After six weeks of nightmares due to Sarah Kerrigan’s psionic prowess, Raynor realizes that she’s on Char. He sets off after her, with the Raiders in tow. *Alpha Squadron forces led by General Edmund Duke arrive at Char and proceeds to engage the zerg. They suffer heavy casualties upon landing and are forced to retreat.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. *Raynor and co. arrive at Char. After a confrontation with Duke, Raynor takes his troops down to the surface, learning from Lieutenant Matt Horner that the protoss have arrived as well. Regardless, they make their way to Kerrigan, but arrive too late to prevent her rebirth into the Swarm. Only Raynor and a few others survive the ordeal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. *Infested Kerrigan takes a zerg force with her and attacks the science vessel Amerigo, hoping to gain access to the old Ghost Program files and thus undo the psychic dampening installed. Boarding it via a terran shuttle and doing the same to Duke and Raynor’s ships, she achieves her goals. The zerg overrun almost all the ships, both those of Raynor and Duke. Duke manages to escape in the Norad III and Matt Horner is able to make an emergency warp jump in the Hyperion, but few ships make it down to the surface. Raynor links up with the survivors. *Jim Raynor encounters Tassadar. They come to a mutual agreement, that Raynor will watch out for Kerrigan but not engage her. That’s Tassadar’s job. *Tassadar encounters Kerrigan. Tassadar strategically retreats. *Zeratul assassinates the cerebrate Zasz, sending the Garm Brood into a frenzy.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. *Daggoth contacts Kerrigan, telling her about Zasz’s death, and due to the energy wielded by the Dark Templar, the Overmind is unable to resurrect him. As a result, the Garm Brood has gone on a rampage. Kerrigan continues her hunt for Tassadar while zerg forces eradicate the Garm Brood. *Kerrigan soon finds Tassadar, the two forces confronting each other in a valley with Raynor looking on. Tassadar and Kerrigan duel, the Queen of Blades gaining the upper hand, mirroring the situation on the battlefield as a whole. Courtesy of a distraction by Raynor, the protoss are able to escape. Enraged, Kerrigan sets after them, summoning reinforcements to boot. *Kerrigan later encounters Zeratul, her fight with Tassadar being mirrored. Once again however, the protoss are able to escape. *Daggoth contacts Kerrigan, stating that the Garm Brood has been eradicated and the protoss ships have been destroyed. Immediately afterward, the Overmind contacts the Swarm as a whole, stating how Zeratul's mind connected with his when he assassinated Zasz the Overmind connected to Zeratul’s mind, allowing him to learn the location of Aiur. It gleefully declares that the zerg will soon assault Aiur directly. Kerrigan however, opts to stay behind, wishing to ‘punish’ the protoss who dared set foot upon "their world". The Overmind agrees, but orders Kerrigan to journey to Aiur as soon as her business is complete. *Kerrigan's cerebrate eradicates a significant portion of Dark Templar, even claiming the Khalis crystal. However, both it and the crystal are left behind as the bulk of the Swarm travels to Aiur.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. *After nearly a week of searching, Raynor and his fellow scouting soldiers find the protoss-both groups of them facing off. As per the tenants of the Khala, Tassadar considers Zeratul and the Dark Templar heretics and duels his counterpart. Their warriors follow suit. The confrontation is broken off by the arrival of the zerg however. Tassadar leads his warriors into battle, despite the suicidal odds. Raynor reveals himself and convinces Zeratul that they have to retreat. Zeratul convinces Tassadar likewise and the protoss, along with Raynor and his companions, break away, Kerrigan’s taunts and threats ringing in their ears, especially the claim that Aiur is under attack by the zerg, its location supplied by what she implies to be Zeratul. *Raynor contacts Lieutenant Deke Cavez, ordering him to move out and head for the mountains. However, before they can do so, they come under attack by the zerg. Raynor tells them to dig in while he and the protoss come to aid them. They eventually arrive, finishing off the rest of the zerg. The terrans and protoss set off together for the mountains, despite the misgivings of some of Raynor’s men. They set up camp in the mountains. *Raynor confronts the misgivings of his men, telling them to at least consider the protoss as allies, if not friends. It’s just as well, considering that a zerg force is closing in on their position. They decide to set up an ambush and thus whittle the Swarm’s numbers. The ambush works perfectly and all of the zerg are killed. They move out to another location, knowing that the rest of the Swarm will soon arrive. This sets the scene for the course of events over the next week. All those present start acting on more friendly terms. *The zerg invade Aiur, launching a massive assault across the entire planet that catches the protoss by surprise. Key to the assault is the force lead by the Overmind's new cerebrate, which is sent to recover one of the khaydarin crystals. The zerg reach the crystals and despite a fierce protoss counterattack, it’s able to be harvested. The zerg are then sent to the site of a protoss temple, the site where the xel'naga first set foot upon the planet. The zerg are to destroy it, for it is only on this site that the Overmind can make itself manifest. Despite fierce protoss resistance, the temple is destroyed and the khaydarin crystal planted. Using the crystal’s power, the Overmind embeds itself in the very crust of the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. *Two days after the zerg invasion, Executor Artanis is greeted by Judicator Aldaris. He is dispatched to Antioch to strengthen its defenses, currently commanded by Praetor Fenix, who has withstood numerous zerg assaults over the last two days.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. *With Artanis and his reinforcements, they’re able to hold the line. *Tassadar, courtesy of Zeratul’s powers, contacts Aldaris and Artanis on Aiur, informing them that killing the Cerebrates could be the key to defeat the zerg. Despite Aldaris' misgivings due to Tassadar’s affiliation with the Dark Templar, he agrees to the proposal. Artanis will lure the zerg forces out, while Fenix preps his own warriors in order to assassinate the Cerebrate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Zeratul however has his misgivings, unsure if Templar energy will be truly able to harm the cerebrates. Tassadar’s curiosity spikes at this and asks to be taught about the history and powers of the dark templar. Zeratul agrees. *Artanis and Fenix combine their forces to strike down the cerebrate Gorn of the Baelrog Brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. However, it is reincarnated hours later. Enraged at Tassadar's 'treachery', Aldaris orders Artanis to reclaim the province of Scion, in which he succeeds. However, Antioch simultaneously comes under attack,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. Fenix falling in battle. Regardless, confident that they're winning the war, the Conclave dispatches Artanis and Aldaris to apprehend Tassadar,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. who is currently learning more and more history from Zeratul. *Zeratul reveals to Raynor the truth of his nightmares, how it’s Kerrigan filtering away elements of her former psyche. As a result, an faint band of psionic ‘light’ exists between them, allowing the protoss to gauge how far away Kerrigan is. *Tassadar completes the Shadow Walk, officially becoming recognized as a Dark Templar, albeit keeping his original status. The zerg attack immediately afterward, but are beaten back, thanks in no small part due to Tassadar’s new powers. Raynor ‘hears’ an overlord and knows that they have to move out. Revealing this to those assembled, they resolve to use this ability to their advantage. *The plan is executed; Raynor lures Kerrigan in by using the dreams to his advantage, luring the zerg into a valley. Their scouting overlord is immediately taken out, allowing Kerrigan to think that they’re located there in force. She sends virtually her whole brood against them, but finds the valley empty. It’s at this point that Tassadar and Zeratul, who have sneaked into the now virtually empty caves where Kerrigan's cerebrate is, kill it, sending the zerg into a frenzy. As this happens, the terrans and protoss spring their trap, revealing themselves and mowing down the zerg. Kerrigan however, manages to prevail even when Raynor, Tassadar and Zeratul attack her at once. She escapes with the remains of her brood. Zeratul and the Dark Templar meanwhile depart. *Aldaris and Artanis arrive at Char, accompanied by an entourage of protoss warriors. Aldaris declares that they’re here to arrest Tassadar. Much against his will, Artanis is forced to comply. Tassadar is willing to submit himself before the Conclave, but asks that he be allowed to find Zeratul and the Dark Templar first. Much to Aldaris’s disgust, Artanis agrees to support him. At the same time, Raynor receives a transmission from Horner, who’s arrived in the Hyperion. Raynor resolves to see things through to the end and agrees to help Tassadar and Artanis. *One hour later, Aldaris contacts Artanis, ordering that he abandon his "mad scheme". Ultimately however, Artanis sides with Tassadar in his search for the Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. *Zeratul and the Dark Templar are rescued from the zerg. They agree to accompany Tassadar back to Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The Protoss Civil War *Tassadar and his followers make landfall on Aiur, greeted by a rejuvenated Fenix. The Conclave is less welcoming however, and battle begins between those who follow Tassadar and those who follow the Conclave's will. Eventually, Tassadar gives himself up to the Conclave in order to avoid further bloodshed.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, Zeratul and his Dark Templar disappear.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. *The Conclave put Tassadar on trial for his life. With the aid of Jim Raynor, Tassadar's followers rescue him from the Conclave. In the aftermath, Zeratul reveals himself, telling the protoss of the zerg's motives. End of the Great War *The protoss launch an assault on the zerg hive clusters, Zeratul assassinating a pair of cerebrates. The way to the Overmind is laid bare.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. *In one last battle, Tassadar, Raynor, Zeratul and those who follow them throw everything they have at the Overmind and its forces. Through Tassadar's final sacrifice, the Overmind is slain. The Great War ends, the survivors being left to ponder the cost.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Aftermath of the Great War *On Char, Kerrigan senses the destruction of the Overmind. She begins plans for her ascension. *: Under Daggoth's supervision, a number of cerebrates form a new Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. *The Battle of Bhekar Ro takes place.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. **General Edmund Duke and the remnants of Alpha Squadron are retrieved from Bhekar Ro.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *Kerrigan mentally reaches out to Shakuras and enslaves the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. The Brood War :Main article: *The UED Expeditionary Force flagship Aleksander arrives in the Koprulu Sector. It captures some zerg and after performing a series of experiments, unleashes them on a terran colony. Gerard DuGalle and Alexei Stukov observe the ensuring battle.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Introduction Movie (in English). 1998. Timing derived from the StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils timeline. *The Brood War begins. The protoss decide to evacuate Aiur for Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Upon arrival, they find the zerg have followed them to the world. With the aid of the dark templar, both the warp gates on Aiur and Shakuras are secured, the link being terminated to prevent any more zerg from following.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The entire process takes three days.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. *The protoss refugees meet with Raszagal, who informs them of the xel'naga temple located on Shakuras, and of the crystals Uraj and Khalis which could activate it, thus wiping the zerg off the world. The temple is secured from two Cerebrates guarding it, Kerrigan revealing herself in the aftermath of the battle.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. She informs them of the Second Overmind on Char and offers her aid to retrieve the crystals. Despite their misgivings, the protoss depart for Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. *An alliance between the UED Expeditionary Fleet and the Confederate Resistance Forces led by Samir Duran, captures the Dominion city of Boralis, Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Before the rest of the Dominion becomes aware of the battle, tac-teams decrypt the computer codes, giving the UED and Confederates access to Mengsk's information,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. such as his schedule. A Confederate team led by Captain Angelina Emillian tries to kill Arcturus Mengsk, who is in a vulnerable position on Umoja at the time.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6.The timing of this event is derived from StarCraft: I, Mengsk, taking place six months after the establishment of the Terran Dominion. That date is in turn derived from StarCraft: Ghost: Nova and StarCraft: Queen of Blades. *Within a very short period of time, the Dominion Armada reacts to the attacks by battling the UED Fleet at Dylar IV. However, they are defeated.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. *A UED team discovers the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis. Overriding Stukov's objections, DuGalle follows Duran's suggestion it be destroyed. After neutralizing several zerg broods, the UED forces reach the Psi Disrupter and prepare to destroy it. However, Stukov's Elite Guard take over, claiming that it will be taken for dissasembly.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. In reality, it is transported back to Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. *As the UED nears Korhal, Dominion High Command orders testing of a new plasma pulse weapon to begin. However, head researcher Ozmel Dodds turns traitor and sets the weapon to overload, destroying it and the facility that housed the device.1999-06-1999, Broken Mesa. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-09. *The UED launches its assault on Korhal, capturing the capital city of Augustgrad. At the last moment however, Mengsk is rescued by Jim Raynor and a group of protoss. DuGalle orders that the emperor be found immediately.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan contacts Raynor and Fenix on Aiur. She informs them about the new Overmind and how the UED seeks to control it.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. *Mengsk and Raynor are located in a protoss camp on Aiur, UED forces dispatched to apprehend them despite the presence of several zerg broods. At the last second, with the fugitives in the UED's grasp, Duran moves his forces out of position, allowing the zerg to interfere with the operation and allowing the fugitives to escape. More suspicious of Duran than ever, Stukov secretly departs for Braxis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. *The UED arrives in the Char System. Courtesy of the Psi Disrupter, zerg telepathic signals are hindered, sending the Swarm into disarray. As such, a small force is able to reach the planet's surface.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. *The UED launches its "final, valiant assault on Char." By the day's end, it has taken control of the planet, the Overmind and through it, the bulk of the zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. *The UED makes its victory report on its conquest of the Koprulu Sector. *Kerrigan once again contacts Raynor and Fenix, this time on Shakuras, asking for their aid.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Somewhat reluctantly, they agree to see her and head for Tarsonis. *Kerrigan severs a cerebrate's link with the second Overmind, taking it under her command. *Raynor, Mengsk and Fenix arrive at Tarsonis as per Kerrigan's request for an alliance against the UED. Simultaneously, the Psi Disrupter's signal reaches Tarsonis. With Kerrigan's cerebrate taking command of the few zerg still loyal to her, the damage to her hive clusters is minimized. *Kerrigan strikes a deal with Mengsk—he'll provide her with psi emitters to regain control of enough zerg to destroy the Psi Disrupter and in exchange she'll help him retake Korhal. He agrees and with the aid of Raynor's Raiders, the Psi Disrupter on Braxis is destroyed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. *Fenix leads a raid on Moria, obtaining enough minerals for an assault to be launched on Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. *The alliance forged by Kerrigan and her comrades attacks Korhal, reclaiming it from the UED.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. *The following morning, Kerrigan orders her cerebrate to "separate the chaff from the wheat," specifically turning on her protoss and terran allies. General Duke and Fenix are among the casualties. Kerrigan subsequently returns to Tarsonis.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. *Two days later, the UED dispatches its zerg to Tarsonis against Kerrigan. However, their control over the Overmind is tenuous at scientists have to be present on site to co-ordinate the attack. Leading Kerrigan's zerg, her cerebrate kills the scientists and repels the attack.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan's zerg arrive at Shakuras. Infiltrating Talematros, Duran causes the power grid to overload, allowing Raszagal to be abducted.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. Returning to Char, the Matriarch is thus used as a bargaining chip, forcing Zeratul and his brethren to slay the Overmind. However, Kerrigan had corrupted Raszagal's mind, so the Matriarch refuses to leave her captor's side.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. *Kerrigan relocates her primary hive clusters to the infested space platform of Char Aleph. However, Zeratul is able to bypass her defenses and retrieve Raszagal, intent on returning to Shakuras. Mobilizing Kerrigan's Broods, her cerebrate destroys the protoss defenses and recaptures Raszagal. With all other options expended, Zeratul slays the Matriarch, knowing her mind is beyond redemption. Impressed by his resolve, Kerrigan allows Zeratul and his few surviving brethren to depart to Shakuras unharmed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. *While searching for Artanis, Zeratul and his brethren detect protoss power signatures on a Dark Moon. Zeratul leads a team to investigate, discovering a number of protoss/zerg hybrids in stasis cells and that Samir Duran is behind their creation—a servant of a "far greater power..."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. *The remains of the UED Expeditionary Fleet along with rag-tag fleets led by Arcturus Mengsk and Artanis assault Char Aleph in a coordinated effort to defeat Kerrigan. Despite most of her Broods still being present on Char, Kerrigan defeats the three fleets,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. eradicating the UED forces as they attempt to retreat back to Earth.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. *The Brood War ends, Kerrigan having gained complete dominion over the zerg. Despite this, she is unable to shake the feeling that another threat lurks beyond her sight. Regardless, she begins preparing for the trials yet to come. Aftermath *Arcturus Mengsk returns to Korhal to begin reconstruction of the Terran Dominion. *Jim Raynor, Zeratul and Artanis return to Shakuras. *Raynor and Zeratul go their separate ways.Zeratul and James Raynor went their separate ways and have not been heard from since their departure. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Artanis begins the process of rebuilding protoss civilization.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Misc. Events The following events are known to have occurred in this year, though their relative timing is unknown: *After months of observing the protoss and zerg, the United Earth Directorate resolves to bring the Koprulu Sector under its control. An expeditionary fleet is dispatched under Admiral Gerard DuGalle to take control of the Terran Dominion and its colonies, take control of the zerg swarms and pacify all protoss activity within the sector through them.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *'June 3 (disputed):'Timelines from other sources, such as the StarCraft comic, suggest this timestamp is in error. The Terran Dominion, Maltair IV is invaded by the zerg, seemingly directed by Infested Kerrigan. Only Senator Corbin Phash and his son Colin survive.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. **Colin Phash goes on the run from the Dominion who wants him for his psionic powers while his father Corbin seeks asylum in the Umojan Protectorate. **Gohbus suffers a terraforming disaster, forcing its population to relocate to its moon. However, the planet's destruction will likely cause their deaths as the moon drifts out of the system's habitable zone.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. **Colin is eventually conscripted into the Ghost Program while his father and Minister Jorgensen plan to expose the program's true nature. **Corbin Phash continues to be an outspoken opponent of the Terran Dominion. In response, a Dominion ghost is sent to assassinate him (and fails). Meanwhile, Colin Phash is inducted as a ghost trainee, undergoing a memory wipe.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. *The Dominion Engineering Corps carries out repairs on numerous space platforms.1998-10-09, Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2009-07-17 Disputed Dates *Arcturus Mengsk carries out an overhaul of the Ghost Program, namely the termination of half its agents. As a "birthday present", his son 'receives' Ghost Agent Devon Starke.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The timing of this event is 2500 according to the StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils timeline, although Shadow Hunters suggests it takes place only one year prior to The Dark Templar Saga, which would have placed the "ghost purge" in 2502. References Notes Category: Timeline